To Hell & Back Again part 2
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: So here it is! The continuations of the story that my readers loved to much! Lu Bu and Zhou Yu are stranded on the wrong side of the river. Alone. I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think. Mature themes and all that. Enjoy my faithful readers!
1. Amongst the Wreckage

((SXH: Sorry everyone! I am really sorry! I know I told you I would post a chapter a week but this week has been so hectic that I am studying for tests and doing so much work. Well here it is though, though there might not be one next week. I hope you enjoy it this continuation!)

Warning: Cursing...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline and Little Ying!

/

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 21: Among the Wreckage

/

Tired Wei troops drug themselves ashore after the war that had raged all that night. Some of them dragged their weapons; others, their closest friends. It was a terrible sight to behold, especially from the viewing of one who couldn't even move. The Wei prince struggled to untangle himself from the ropes of the wreckage.

Cao Pi stumbled, tripping from the ropes entangled around his feet together, and fell onto something hard, with a grunt. He cursed under his breath, his midsection hurting from the impact. He was, however, thankful that something caught him and kept him from going under the shallow water.

"Ow..." came a voice off to his left. It sounded rather closer than one would expect. To his surprise, it was Sima Yi in the same conditions as his. Only, the strategist was held in place by two support beams on either side of his head and one on the back of his neck. Sima Yi's right wrist was tied to the midsection of the upper beam while the other was trapped at the intersection of the other two beams.

But, what made the man's situation worse was the lack of his favored gloved upon his hands, the ones he normally fought with. When Cao Pi looked up at the other's face, he had to stifle a laugh. His hair had fallen in on half his face and was terribly ruffled. The look on Sima Yi's face showed utter annoyance. However, when he saw Cao Pi looking, it turned to mock politeness.

"So nice of you to join me, Lord Cao Pi. However, I wish you had fallen onto my injured leg a little harder," Sima Yi said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do kindly untangle yourself so that you may- oh, just an idea but- GET OFF!" Cao Pi grimaced at the volume of his voice, and ran a hand through his hair, as to try and prevent his oncoming headache.

"The thought may have escaped your_ brilliant_ mind, but I am in the same situation as you are," Cao Pi bit back.

"Oh, I _highly_ doubt that. I have been here since before dawn, and that seems to have been two hours ago," Sima Yi countered. "And I would say that you are in a better position to get the dagger out of my left boot than I am." Cao Pi couldn't to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you have a dagger in you left boot?" Cao Pi asked as he managed to get his hand free from the fishnet. Cao Pi all but molested Sima Yi's leg to find the damn thing and take it out.

"I have my reasons," Sima Yi replied. The prince worked to get his upper body free but didn't even bother to look at the strategist.

"May I ask why you did not get it sooner?" Cao Pi queried as he worked on his feet.

"Do you honestly think I could? I have been here since dawn and I have not been capable of such a feat with 'my hands tied'(ITALICS)!" Sima Yi emphasized the last few words by yanking his hands against his bonds. Cao Pi stood up, taking in the whole view. He could see why Sima Yi was frustrated. Sima Yi's right leg was tied to a beam by the knee, and the other was immobile due to his injury. His robe had rode up to where one could see his thighs, and his tights made a torn path to and past the cloth line.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or cut me loose?" Sima Yi grumbled.

"Just enjoying the view," he taunted with an arrogant smirk. Sima Yi growled and was about to snap back when someone called out.

"Milord," came a feminine voice from the shore. Cao Pi turned his head and scowled. The prince dropped the dagger and made his way to shore.

"Zhen Ji," he said angrily. Cao Pi stalked up to her, stopping just in front of her. "Why is it that Lu Bu took away Zhou Yu? And why did he tell me to talk to you, hmm?" Cao Pi demanded, holding back the urge to strike her.

"Milord, I can explain-" Zhen Ji tried.

"You sure as hell better!" Cao Pi stated. "You of all people know I hate my _possessions_ taken away from me. You should also know how I hate being left in the dark!" Zhen Ji shuddered at the darkness in his tone. She knew better, than anyone, that when he referred to a person as a possession, it would just be a nicer word than toy. And if he had his toys taken away, he would take it out on everyone. With that dark look in his eyes, Zhen Ji knew that he was going to focus his anger in her this time. "Explanation. Now."

"Diao Chan lied to us," Zhen Ji started, her voice rather weak. "She said that she came in the name of Lu Bu. Though, when I crossed paths with him, he told me that the decision was made without his consultation. Diao also forgot to mention that Zhou Yu was Lu Bu's servant, not hers." Cao Pi looked at her in anger and in horror

"Why?" he began. "Why did he not tell me this?" Zhen Ji put a hand on her husband's cheek.

"Milord, think for a moment," Sima Yi cut in the middle. "Zhou Yu may not have known himself. Remember how he reacted to the news. He tried to talk you out of it, before trying to run away. Remember how he said he hated Diao Chan." Cao Pi began to contemplate this, his anger slowly dying down.

"What do we do now?" Cao Pi asked softly.

"We wait," Zhen Ji answered. "The alliance is annulled for the time being. But, Lu Bu said that he will contact us to establish a legal alliance later on." Cao Pi nodded and stood straight again, glancing over the desolation.

"Right now let's salvage what is left and move on," Cao Pi suggested. His wife gave a curt nod, following him as he strode over to Cao Ren to get a full report.

"Wait!" Sima Yi yelled, struggling against his ropes. "Milord, wait! Come back and untie me!" Sima Yi's calls unfortunately went unheard. "Do not leave me like this!"

/

Chocolate eyes snapped open very suddenly. Lu Bu sat up, his body was aching again. This time, he was sure it was because he slept in his armor. Lu Bu proceeded to stand and look around, trying to piece the night's events together. He then took off his helm. The loss of pressure helped his thought processes.

Once Lu Bu remembered, he looked down at the man laying not three feet from him on the sand. Lu Bu didn't feel anything about saving him. He was taking back their part of the negotiations. Diao needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to remember who was really in charge. _It does not matter if I am asleep or awake. Until I am truly dead and in the ground will she be in charge. _Lu Bu thought.

Lu Bu stared at Zhou Yu. It appeared that he was still quite unconscious and would not be waking anytime soon. His eyes checked over him. The warrior sighed when his eyes met with the blood stained sand around Zhou Yu's mid back and head. Lu Bu silently wondered how through the entire battle and only received minor injuries. Lu Bu kneeled down and scanned the area for any cloth. Not seeing anything useful, Lu Bu tore the first layer of cloth of Yu's clothing and went to work.

Lu Bu examined Yu's head again. He moved himself so that he could prop the man's head on his lap. Lu Bu moved Yu's hair, seeing the wound on his temple better. _He is very lucky that he is alive._ Lu Bu wrapped the rags around Zhou Yu's head as gently as he could. After tying off the makeshift gauze, Lu Bu moved to Zhou Yu's lower back.

He stared at the servant's back in wonder. He couldn't even begin to think of how he was going to **begin **wrapping up his back. (Out of sympathy for the warrior, I won't begin to describe his pitiful attempts to nurse the wound on the unfortunate man's back.

After he dressed the wound, he went to the riverside and waited for his companion to awake. A little while past with Lu Bu becoming very impatient. He walked over to Zhou Yu in hopes that the man didn't die. He checked for his pulse, a little relieved when he actually found one. Lu Bu, not knowing what to do now, went to look for his weapon amongst the wreckage that washed upon the shore.

/

Zhou Yu's eyes fluttered open, his head splitting at his temple. He reached up to put pressure on it, but felt cloth instead of his skin. Zhou Yu sat up, despite the pain. Once he sat up, he noticed the unsettled sand around him, the blood painted on said sand, and his own torn up clothing. Yu looked closer and saw his other wound wrapped up, very poorly at that.

Before he stood up, he noticed the extent of the tearing in his robe. The cloth around his entire midsection was torn off, leaving his skin exposed. He scowled at that quickly tied the lower half of his robes together.

"So you are finally awake," said a voice near the water. Yu's eyes whipped to its source. Lu Bu had taken off his armor and was now sitting on a rock sharpening a long tree limb with a knife. "It is about time. I had to check and see if you were breathing about five times," Lu Bu grumbled, continuing with his work.

"How long was I unconscious?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Ever since we washed up here last night," Lu Bu answered, finishing his work. Yi looked up in the sky; it was about late evening.

"Damn..." Yu thought out loud, and stood up. He took in his surroundings. There was no one else in sight. Not another soul to be seen. They were the only ones on this side of the river. Zhou Yu walked to the shallows and searched through the broken crates and other items. He found a few weapons, cookware, clothes and some armor.

Zhou Yu took another robe and another pair of clothes. He tore the robes and replaced the bandages on him, listening to Lu Bu spear a couple of fish for each. Zhou Yu grabbed a dagger from the pile of weapons and tied the holster to his waist. Lastly, Zhou Yu set the other set of clothes on a boulder to dry.

Lu Bu had already built a fire pit, and was about to go get firewood before Yu stopped him.

"Lu Bu, where are we?" Yu queried.

"The wrong side of the river," Lu Bu grunted, about to leave again. Sadly, he was stopped again.

"Wait," Zhou Yu began. "What do you mean by 'the wrong side'?" Lu Bu frowned this time. He was beginning to get irritated, and it showed on his face.

"The trail on the other side leads to the main road. It is the one that leads to my castle. I do not know what is on this side." Zhou Yu had expected the irritation. That is why he stopped Lu Bu yet again.

"Wait just another moment," Zhou Yu persisted. He watched as Lu Bu tensed in frustration. Zhou Yu grabbed a sword from the pile. Right as Lu Bu turned around it yell at the bossy man, Zhou Yu threw the sword to Lu Bu. Before Lu Bu had time to react, the sword landed between his feet. Lu Bu voice stuck in his throat as his eyes traveled from Zhou Yu to the sword and back again. "I know where we are. We are in bandit country. You'll need that."

Zhou Yu turned away from the warrior, but he heard the sword being picked up out of the ground and Lu Bu walking away. While he was going to get firewood, Yu spent his time preparing the fish with his dagger and cleaning them. After he set the fish on a wok, he went to grab a weapon he was more skilled with.

Lu Bu came back to the sight of Zhou Yu practicing with a bow and arrow. To say Lu Bu wasn't surprised would be a lie. _He is a master with a staff, a sword, and a bow?_ Lu Bu thought. Zhou Yu's form was perfect and his aim was even better. Lu Bu couldn't take his eyes off of him. And, from where Lu Bu was, Zhou Yu couldn't see him staring. He watched as Zhou Yu released his arrow. He was amazed to see that it had skewered a beetle on a tree a bit away from him. Zhou Yu got ready for another arrow, setting his form. Lu Bu stepped a little closer, trying to get a better look at the man, but stepped on a twig and broke it.

Zhou Yu's head snapped in his direction. Lu Bu froze only for a second before continuing to the fire pit. He could feel Zhou Yu's eyes follow him there. Lu Bu set up the fire, taking two rocks and lighting it on fire the first try. Zhou Yu then came up and put the wok over the fire, with four sticks supporting it. The two of them sat down and waited for the fish to finish, both of them tying to think of something to say.

"So," Lu Bu started. "How is it you know this area?" Yu just stared at the fire nit liking the question very much. Sensing that wasn't a good question, Lu Bu asked a better one. "Do you know what is down this river?" Zhou Yu seemed a little happier about that one.

"Xia Pi castle," Zhou Yu answered. "Judging from the terrain, I am guessing we are about... three or four days away." Lu Bu groaned. "I know, I am not very ecstatic about it either. However, that's not all." Lu Bu raised his head, setting his eyes on him.

"There is more?" Lu Bu questioned. Zhou Yu laughed at his reaction, before his face turned serious again. But, his voice showed some amusement.

"It will take another day or two to get to the bridge, not to mention the travel back to your castle. And if we add the possible bandit attacks..." Yu didn't even want to think about that. Though, Lu Bu stared at him expectantly.

"How long?" he asked. When Zhou Yu didn't answer, Lu Bu tried again but a little harsher. "How long will it take?" Yu sighed and looked away.

"Well, in all honesty, it would take about two weeks-maybe even more," Yu murmured, turning the fish over. Lu Bu looked like he was about to say something but merely laid down on the sand. It was a little longer until he spoke again.

"How do you know all this?" Lu Bu began to question. "How come you know the way to Xia Pi castle?" Zhou Yu sighed again and laid down as well. Lu Bu stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Just a lot of bad memories there," Zhou Yu replied. Lu Bu took the answer and dropped the subject. He knew when a man didn't want to share bad memories. It was rather common amongst the veterans in his lands.

Yu sat up and checked the fish. Finding it to be done, he took the wok off the fire and set it on the ground to cool. Lu Bu sat up and the two ate in silence before they fell asleep.

/

**SXH:** Again, here it is! The continuation of To Hell & Back Again.

**Zhou Yu:** You do realize that the directions and description you gave isn't very accurate.

**SXH:** I know, but I don't exactly have a map of ancient China on my wall. And my PS2 isn't plugged up to look at one. Also it would take far too much time. So I thought I would improvise.

**Zhou Yu:** That's understandable.

**Lu Bu:** You know, come to think of it, I am a little tired now.

**Zhou Yu:** Me, too. Want to go grab a coffee while we watch Sima Yi try to struggle out of his bonds?

**Lu Bu:** *chuckles* Sure.

**Sima Yi:** Why hasn't anyone let me out?!

**SXH:** Sima Yi, didn't you know that Cao Pi was really supposed to let you go!

**Sima Yi:** WHAT?!

**SXH:** I bet he forgot his lines and just decided to leave you there.

**Sima Yi:** That bastard! I'll get him! Someone, anyone, get me out of here! *no one answers*

**SXH:** *giggles and sips on her warm tea* Forever alone.

**Everyone:** We all hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue on, faithful readers! Don't forget to tell us what you think with an awesome _**review!**_

_**Bye~!**_


	2. Trust Issues

**((SXH: Hi, everyone. Sorry about the little notice I left; I should have said something sooner instead of getting your hopes up. I really hate my school and my life right now, but I won't take it out on you guys. Again, sorry for not updating like I said I would. I found some time over the weekend to type this up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it is a little slow. Enjoy.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I only own the storyline and Little Ying, the Yin, Yang twins.**

**Warning: Cursing and general angst.**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 22: Trust Issues

/

Diao Chan, one of the most beautiful people in China, was a mess, for lack of a better word. The poor woman had been sitting on a stump, watching all the events unfold below before her very eyes. Her wind beaten hair laid on her shoulders, lifeless, as she stared down at the empty river. All night she had prayed for her beloved's safe return, not moving once from her place on the stump. Even after the last ship sunk, she did not move a centimeter.

Even now, Diao still prayed, silently to herself, as she desperately fought down the urge to give up. She watched as the sun began to peak up to shed its rays upon the mountains behind them. The Beauty heard something in the back of her mind. It subtly grew. Louder and louder it was until she could make out what was being said to her.

"Lady Diao Chan!" came the voice of a nameless soldier. Diao didn't look at him. She held fast her gaze on the river below, never wavering.

"Leave me be," Diao ordered in an uncharacteristically monotone voice. She then blocked the man out, like she had the rest of them earlier. She was always so skilled at blocking them out that she heard absolutely nothing. Silence in its purest form. She shriveled back into her own little world until someone had the nerve to touch her shoulder. Had she not just told him to leave her alone? She merely shrugged it off. Persistent, the hand touched her again. This time, she swatted it away.

The third time, however, she did not get the chance to remove it. The owner of said hand spun her around to face them. Right as Diao was about to chastise the person, her mind registered who this person was. Zhang Liao. He was still clad in his armor and everything. Upon seeing him, Diao glared her hardest.

"What do _you_ want?" Diao spat, slapping his had away. She refused to be touched by the likes of this man. Zhang Liao just continues his gaze. "What?" She repeated harder.

"I do not know!" he bit back. Diao was taken aback for a moment. Partly by the answer, and partly the fact that he had never shown such harshness when speaking to her. Ignoring her reaction, Liao continued to speak. "One, of the troops said that Gou Si found something. I do not know what it is, but Gou Si is bringing it to camp." Diao nodded, curious as to what the man had found and anxiously wondered if it had something to do with Lu Bu.

Diao stood and followed Liao to the middle of the encampment. They all awaited for Gou Si's return and his findings. Liao was just as anxious as, if not more than, Diao. But he never showed it. He was indeed very worried for the man he considered his friend. That worry escalated when he realized Lu Bu was going on the burning ships. He had fallen in love with Zhou Yu and would have grieved heavily if he died, but he didn't want to lose his best friend, too. He would love again, but it was very hard to build friendships as strong as his and Lu Bu's had been. To be very honest, he was terrified that Lu Bu had indeed perished in the flames.

Enough of those thoughts now, Gou Si had finally arrived. The look on his face was unreadable, as he lead Red Hare into the sight of the others. Lu Bu, though, was nowhere in sight... Diao's eyes searched and searched the area but came up fruitless.

_It is not true. It cannot be true. It's a lie, a trick!_ The thoughts and denial swamped her mind. She didn't want to believe that her beloved was dead. Although, she couldn't get past the fact that Lu Bu wasn't there with Red Hare. The two of them were practically inseparable when it came to war. What truly sealed the deal for Diao, was Red Hare trotting over to Zhang Liao. At this point, she broke- shattered to be more accurate. She fell to her knees and wept. She regretted everything she had done that led to this and cried a tear for each mistake. Diao realized that everything she had done led up to this and continued to sob. Now, because of her, the love of her life was dead.

Liao, on the other hand, was not upset at all. He examined Red Hare closely and found that the horse was not upset either. Now, he believed in the close bonds of a man and his partner, whether it be a riding horse or a pet. If the owner was dead, the animal would feel it and mourn as well. Red Hare was now mourning, which meant that there was still a chance. Lu Bu may be alive.

Liao watched Gou Si try to comfort Diao. He took hold of Red Hare's reigns and said, "I understand." Red Hare butted his head against the man's shoulder lightly. He turned to the troops and took control. "Pack up and move out. We are going home." Sullenly, the troops began to do as they were told. Zhang Liao turned back to the two grieving officers. "Gou Si," he called, motioning for the man to come over to him.

Gou Si stood and made his way to the commanding officer. Not taking his eyes off Diao, Liao pulled Gou Si farther back, out of earshot of the woman. Not that he needed to, he was sure the woman wasn't in any condition to listen, even if she tried. But, one could never be too careful.

"What is it, sir?" Gou Si asked, his voice wavering a little. He couldn't help but fear the man greatly.

"I want you to keep your eyes on Diao Chan, at all times," Liao began. "Do not let her out of your sight." The officer furrowed his brows.

"Why, sir?" Gou Si pressed, looking at Diao himself.

"I have reason to believe she is going to kill herself," Liao replied, his expression not once changing.

"But, sir, would it not be more merciful to let her die so that she will not suffer without her lord?" the lower officer countered. Liao chuckled.

"It is tempting when you consider what she has done," Zhang Liao started. "But, I also have reason to believe that Lu Bu is still alive. I do not want to be held responsible for her death. Nor do I wish to see a Beauty kill herself. No Beauty should face such sorrow. But, when he returns, she will be happier than ever." Liao looked straight at Gou Si. "Do not let her near anything sharp pr life threatening. I am assigning you to her personal guard. Also watch out. She can be very creative when it comes to the death of another, or even herself. That is if she puts her mind to it."

Zhang Liao patted his shoulder and then went to pack his things. Gou Si was dumbfounded. Getting over it, he quickly went over to Diao and began his assignment.

After everything was packed, the troops began to move on.

/

Cold. That was about the only thing Zhou Yu felt. He felt extremely cold, and the softness under him didn't help that. He just shivered violently and despite his exhaustion, he forced his eyes open. The sun was just peaking over the mountains. The next thing Yu notices was the fire; it was just embers now.

Yu, remembering where they were, quickly got up. He grabbed his bow and quiver, then drew an arrow back, and scanned the area. there was no movement anywhere, except for the few birds singing in the trees. Keeping his weapon in hand, Yu took the wok and set it in the water about knee deep. Then he came back and kicked sand on the embers of the fire, then scattered the rocks that had been around it.

Without opening his eyes, Lu Bu asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding our presence. Do not leave any traces behind," Yu informed as he changed out his ruined clothes and into the ones that had laid upon the rock the day before. Lu Bu sat up and stared at the man. He could see the fine scars on the man's back, briefly wondering how many wars the strategist had actually been in. After changing, he tossed the clothes into the river. He then tied the dagger holster to his thigh and the quiver to his back. In his rush, Zhou Yu noted that Lu Bu hadn't moved much at all. He was still sitting in one place.

"Is something wrong?" Yu questioned hastily. Lu Bu shrugged, not moving from his place.

"It is barely morning. Why rush?" Lu Bu countered. Zhou Yu merely stare at the man with his mouth slightly agape.

"Er... What?" Lu Bu stood, dusting of the sand, that clung to his skin overnight, as he did so.

"All I am saying, is that maybe we should take our time and recover before we head out," Lu Bu explained.

"Yes, on any other circumstance, that is what I would do," Yu commented. "But, have you really forgotten where we are? As I said last night, we are in bandit country. We cannot be seen by them or leave any evidence that we were here to begin with," Yu said, taking a step forward each sentence he spoke until he was right in front of LU Bu.

"I do not care. I am in charge and I will not take any orders from a weakling like you," Lu Bu growled. Yu ignored the 'weakling' comment, but fury built upon his other words.

"_You_ in charge?!" Yu whispered, highly offended by the statement. "In case you have forgotten, _I _know the way to Xia Pi, _I_ know the terrain, and-"

"And what?" Lu Bu nearly roared.

"I know the type of people here!" Yu said just as loud. "These people are not like the soldiers. They will not fight you head on, especially _you._ They are smarter than you think. They _thrive_ on hunting people down, stealing anything they have, and torturing them until they are too weak to move, even to blink, or they are dead." Lu Bu stared down at Zhou Yu for a long time. Apparently, in Zhou Yu's eyes, these people were not to be reckoned with. However, Yu could see the curiosity within Lu Bu's eyes, but he ignored it.

Zhou Yu took his head and began to walk away, heading for the tree line. Lu Bu realized what he was doing and followed after him. The only thing that stopped Yu was LU Bu grabbing his wrist.

"Be my guide," Lu Bu ordered suddenly. Zhou Yu's brow furrowed deeply.

"Excuse me?" Yu bit out, yanking his hand away.

"You heard me. I want you to be my guide," Lu Bu replied. Yu folded his arms, and studied Lu Bu for a minute. For some reason he could never read this man, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Fine. But, no one is in charge," Yu bargained.

"That is insane," Lu Bu stated.

"No, it is called working together," Yu corrected. "As a team, I want us to work together and make decisions based on what we both know."

"I do not know about this..." Lu Bu hesitated.

"Do you not trust me? Well, if it makes you feel better, I do not trust you either," Yu informed. "But, we need to work as a team from here on in. Honestly, How different could it be compared to fighting with Zhang Liao or Diao Chan?"

"I need to trust you," Lu Bu shot back. Yu scowled and thought about what to say next. He could see where Lu Bu was coming from. If he was Lu Bu, he wouldn't trust him either. He could kill the other man in his sleep, after all.

"How about this?" Yu asked, getting Lu Bu's full attention. "Help me and will help you.

"Huh?" Lu Bu grunted. Zhou Yu smirked, his fiery eyes hitting him full force.

"I figured you would say something like that. What I actually mean is: I will keep us away from the bandits if you protect us from dangerous wildlife," Yu proposed. "What do you say?" It took several minutes before Lu Bu said anything.

"Deal," he replied.

"Good. Now we need to leave soon. Let me know when you are ready to go," Yu spoke. Lu Bu nodded and went over to the crate of weapons and dug around in it. Quickly making a decision, Lu Bu picked up a pike. Then taking Zhou Yu's advice, he set the armor in the water gently and made sure to put each piece in a different place.

"Which way?" Lu Bu asked as he waded his way to the river bank. Yu looked up at the sky.

"Well, it is still morning so..." Yu began. Lu Bu watched Zhou Yu trace a line in the air, then pointed down the river. "South. If we follow along the river, we are bound to make it to a small village near Xia Pi." Lu Bu watched as Zhou Yu shook his head and said, "Lu Bu, I believe we should stick to the river bank for the time being." Lu Bu gave him a confuse look. "The bandits surely saw the smoke from last night. They are most likely on their way to check this place out."

Lu Bu made a noise of annoyance. However, he did listen to the man he was stuck with. The two then began their journey to Xia Pi. And, though neither of the two saw it, this was going to be a rather surprising journey...

**/**

**SXH: So, what do you guys think?**

**Lu Bu: Do I really have to be stuck with that damn bastard?**

**Zhou Yu: Funny, I was about to ask the same thing about this beast.**

**SXH: Whoa, guys! It's just a part of the script. Don't take it personally! *Is ignored***

**Lu Bu: You call me the beast? What about you? We all watched you and that other man *is referring to Sun Ce* have sex on stage.**

**Zhou Yu: *is very pissed* That was part of the story! I didn't have a choice! Had my way I would kick his ass again. Better yet, I would kick your ass before ever considering being in your presence!**

**Lu Bu: Right... *heavy sarcasm* You could really make a scar on me, **_**Princess.**_

**Everyone Else: *'oh shit' face***

**Zhou Yu: *silent***

**Lu Bu: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?**

**SXH: *looks at Lu Bu* You, quit while you're ahead. *to Zhou Yu* You, save that for the next chapter. *to readers* I hope you liked this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think with a review. I take all criticism, so long as it is constructive and you're not just bagging on the story. Love you all my wonderful readers and stick around for the next chapter!**

_**Bye~!**_


	3. Troublesome Discoveries

**((SXH: Hello, guys. Sorry I didn't give you anything on St. Valentine's Day, so I'll give you this now. Happy Late Valentine's day! I hope you all enjoy! Also, I don't know if you guys know, but I replaced that other chapter with the real one; it's not a NOTICE anymore! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I only own this storyline, the twins and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Character death, violence, and cursing.**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 23: Troublesome Discoveries

/

When Zhou Yu and Lu Bu came up to a rocky part of the riverside, they took a seat anywhere they could find. Zhou Yu was on a rather large yet smooth rock while Lu Bu sat down on a fallen log. They had traveled all day long without rest. Now, it was sunset and time to make camp for the night. Zhou Yu had to force himself up to go gather firewood and kindling.

Lu Bu took his pike and went to spear fish. They had decided to settle for this pattern because it seemed to work the best. The best meaning: less agitation, faster pace, and all around more productivity. It was better to make do with this arrangement than the all the other possibilities. But, even then, the system wasn't perfect. Snide comments slid by every once in a while, adding to the already present frustration that refused to leave. Their exhaustion didn't help their moods either.

It was only by sheer will power that the two were not asleep yet. It was no surprise that Lu Bu could endure this long, but it amazed the large warrior that Zhou Yu could endure just as much. He carried his own weight with great ease and grace, despite exhaustion setting in. The man was oddly able to carry loads that Lu Bu though way too much for his physic. To think that over a month ago, the man would pass out from just a little pain. Maybe being a servant was much more helpful than he originally thought.

As Lu Bu looked for a good spot to fish from, he caught sight of a crate from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to bother with it at the moment so he continued to look for a spot to spear fish. When he found one, he stood and waited. The fish didn't seem afraid of him though... It was another odd sight to see. Big mistake for the fish though... Lu Bu was able to spear four fish before Zhou Yu came back with the wood.

Zhou Yu arranged the fire while waiting for Lu Bu to bring the fish over. Zhou Yu lifted his head and said, "The fire is ready to light. Do you have anything to light it with?" Lu Bu shook his head. Zhou Yu took a deep breath of disappointment. Suddenly, he scrunched up his nose.

Setting the fish down on a smooth rock Lu Bu asked, "Is something wrong?" Yu blinked a little bit and sniffed the air. He sniffed a couple of times before he responded.

"Is it just me, or does the air smell like wine?" Zhou Yu queried, his eyes searching the area. Lu Bu sniffed the air too, but didn't smell anything.

"I think it is just you," Lu Bu answered.

"No, it is not," Yu shot back, looked at the crate residing in the water. "Lu Bu, may I see you pike?" Lu Bu's eyebrows furrowed as Zhou Yu stood and drew closer to him.

"No, you- Do you have a problem with listening to people?!" Zhou Yu had taken the pike straight out of Lu Bu's hands and jogged off.

"I only need it for a few minutes," Yu argued.

"That is not the problem. You do not listen to the people around you. Especially the people you said you would work _with_," Lu Bu began. When he saw Zhou Yu wedge the pike under the lid instead of answering, he knew the younger man was not paying attention to him. "My point proven..." Lu Bu commented as he crossed his arms. He watched as the other tried to pry the lid open. He heard a light cracking and knew that it was probably the pike's pole.

Zhou Yu was too preoccupied with opening the crate that he didn't even hear the cracking from the pike in his hands. Despite his aching body, the complaining in his mid-back, and all his best efforts, Yu tried his best to see what was in the crate. Uncaring and too focused on what he was doing, he didn't hear his companion walk up behind him. He didn't even notice Lu Bu until two arms appeared from behind him and took the pike away.

Before Zhou Yu could protest, Lu Bu put his hands on the crate and opened it with some effort. "Like I said, you do not listen," Lu Bu restated. He backed away and went back to the firewood. "You almost broke my pike..." Yu sighed softly. He had a point, but did he have to complain about the pike?

Still a little shocked by his companion's actions, Zhou Yu slowly peeled his eyes away from the other and to the contents of the crate. Yu was right when he said he smelled wine. But, that was not the only thing within the crate. There was medical supplies, as well as medicinal alcohol. Zhou Yu dug around in it and found something very interesting.

Lu Bu, who had just finished skewering fish with Zhou Yu's arrows, was currently trying to light the fire by rubbing some sticks together. Suddenly, there were two black rocks thrown at him. With his sharp reflexes, Lu Bu caught both of them. He studied them closely, finding out they were flint. He raised his head to look at the other man. Zhou Yu was leaning against the crate with a smug grin that man Lu Bu's blood boil.

"While the fish cook, do you mind bringing the crate closer to shore?" Yu asked.

"Why can you not do it?" Lu Bu countered in his bored voice.

"It is caught on something. I cannot see what it is with the water so murky," Yu replied. Lu Bu grumbled, lit the fire, and set up the fish to cook. Lu Bu stood and strode over to help the smaller man. "I will take the right side, you get the left." Lu Bu refrained from making a snide remark about the man's bossiness as well.

Doing as Yu said, Lu Bu took the left side. Reaching blindly under the water, Lu Bu found the edge, as did Zhou Yu. On the Count of three they heaved it up. Slowly, they moved it to the shallows. As soon as they set the crate down, Lu Bu heard Zhou Yu gasp. He turned his gaze from the crate to Zhou Yu only to see the younger with his hand over his mouth and staring off at some of the water.

"What is the matter?" Lu Bu inquired. Zhou Yu seemed to ignore him and dash back to where the crate had been prior to its move. He kneeled down, sat on a rock and reached for something. Lu Bu followed the path of his reach and saw it. A hand. There was a ghostly white hand raised just a little out of the water. Upon closer look, the hands was slender, well-cared for, yet calloused. it resembled those of a female servant.

"What is wrong? It is just a corpse," Lu Bu said off-handedly. Not taking his eyes off the hand, Zhou Yu murmured an answer.

"I have to see," he said. Gently, Zhou Yu pulled on the hand. They watched as more and more of the arm was revealed and finally the person's head surfaced. It was indeed a woman . She had short black hair, and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were closed, her face white, and her lips a deadly shade of blue. "I know her," Zhou Yu whispered.

"Who is she?" Lu Bu questioned. Yu's eyes switched from her to Lu Bu and back again.

"One of the twins I met on Wei's main ship. Her and her sister were the ones assigned to attend to my needs," Yu explained.

"So?" Lu Bu commented, uncaringly.

"'So'? What does that mean?" Yu snapped.

"Why do you care?" Lu Bu clarified. Zhou Yu dropped the girl, stood and crossed him arms.

"Why do I care? What do I care?!" Yu repeated angrily.

"Would you quit repeating what I say?" Lu Bu said. Yu ignored it.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing, Lu Bu," Yu stated, stepping closer with each sentence. "Why did you care? Why would you possibly care about a servant, a former concubine? Why go out of your way to retrieve them?" Lu Bu was silent. Zhou Yu grew furious, saying, "Answer me!"

"What are you talking about?" Lu Bu inquired, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why did you save me?" Yu said finally. "Why would you go through all this trouble for me?" Lu Bu was stunned. This reaction from the smaller man was definitely unexpected. But, before Lu Bu could stop himself, or think about what he was doing, he answered.

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you," he began. "You are merely a teacher to Ying, nothing more, but you certainly have been less." Knowing it was too late to take it back, Lu Bu decided to shut his mouth before he got into a fight with is guide. Not an argument, but a fight... Lu Bu walked away, and sat near the fire. He never saw the pained look in Zhou Yu's eyes.

Zhou Yu, however, tried to let it go. He didn't want to appear utterly weak in front of the man. He went about to give the girl a proper burial. He move back into the deeper water. When he pulled her out of the water, he noted, much to his own surprise, she was holding another hand. Pulling a little more, he realized that both twins had died the other night. Yu made a soft noise of sympathy as he had to pry them away from each other and carry them separately. He dug a spot in the sand, only taking a small break to eat, before he buried the girls together. In small rocks, he put the yin and yang symbol on the top of the sand.

Lu Bu couldn't help but roll his eyes at the action. Honestly, why did the man care so much about two servants he didn't even know? To pull them out of the water was one thing, but bury them? _This man might as well as be a woman with all his damned emotions…_

"What did you just say?" Zhou Yu hissed. Although, something was distinctly different. He sounded angry- no, pissed would be the right word.

"Huh?" Lu Bu, on the other hand, hadn't realized he said anything at all. He didn't believe he did, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together when Zhou Yu chunked a rock at him. He dodged it of course, but couldn't shake off the embarrassment when realizing he actually spoke his thoughts. Now, he was in trouble. Lu Bu was all alone with his guide, who he had just unintentionally pissed off. _Wait. Why am nervous? I could beat this man to a pulp with my eyes closed!_ Lu Bu had thought.

"How dare you say such a thing?!" Zhou Yu raged, throwing another rock at the idiotic man. "I may be a lot of things, I am not, nor will I ever be, a woman!" Lu Bu dodged the rocks, trying to think of something that would calm his companion down, yet defend himself.

"Look, it is not my fault you look and act like a girl." That wasn't right… Now the man was just furious. The next few seconds went by in a blur to Lu Bu. One minute, Zhou Yu was standing on the bank; the next minute, he's punching Lu Bu in the jaw. Oddly, it had quite the amount of heat in it.

Lu Bu stumbled back from the sheer force of the blow. Still stunned and a little unbalanced, Zhou Yu took the opportunity to tackle Lu Bu to. The two fell to the ground with Zhou Yu sitting on Lu Bu's chest.

"Act like a girl, do I?!" Zhou Yu roared. "I do not think a girl could do this." Zhou Yu grabbed Lu Bu's arms and pinned them above his head. "Or this," he added as he forced Lu Bu to stand even though Lu Bu weighed twice as much as him. "Especially not this!" Yu let go of the man and backed away before jumping high into the air. His heels landed on both sides of Lu Bu's head and clamped onto it. As Zhou Yu's upper body fell backwards, he curved his back and used very muscle in his body to pull Lu Bu into the air with him. Zhou Yu planted his hands on the sand and pulled Lu Bu so that he would flip in the air. Lu Bu sent flying forward and onto his back with a grunt of pain. He let out a groan when Zhou Yu released his head and plopped down onto his chest, holding a dagger to his throat.

"Give me one reason why I should not do this," Zhou Yu said lowly. Once Lu Bu regained his breath, he thought about what he should say this time, and he answered.

"Where would you go if you did?" he countered. Zhou Yu merely gazed down at him, his eyes only widened slightly, hardly noticeable. "If you killed me, you would not have anywhere to go."

"What makes you say that?" Yu inquired, barely letting up. Lu Bu noticed the slight change and took that moment to push the smaller man off, and pinned him to the ground. Yu's eye widened considerably and seemed to squirm underneath him, slight fear in his eyes. Lu Bu leaned in close, successfully keeping the man from squirming too much. That didn't seem to calm Zhou Yu though. He glared down, though no heat resided in his voice as he spoke.

"With your pride, you would not return to Wu. If you went to Shu, it would cause war between the two allies. And let us not forget the little escape you just made from those narcissistic Wei officers," Lu Bu explained. Noting the terrible discomfort in the other's eyes, he moved away and went to tend the fire. Zhou Yu, once free, scooted as far as he could away from the larger man. _Does he have any idea what he just did?_ Zhou Yu wondered, not daring to move closer.

"How did you know that I-" Yu stopped himself. The memory was still too painful and much too early to talk about.

"I hear _some_ things on the battlefield," Lu Bu stressed. He then drifted into his own thoughts, trying to ignore the other's presence. This time he tried not to say what he was thinking this time. He wondered how such a small man could pull off a move like that. Zhou Yu had to be more skilled than he originally thought. But, he needed to remember not to let his guard down when he had an opponent pinned. Lu Bu had easily overpowered him and pinned him. The man was too tiny, especially compared to himself. Lu Bu could have easily squashed him. The look in the other's eyes didn't help either. The slight fear in his eyes as he was splayed out on the sand, pinned by him and him alone. Lu Bu didn't like the fear… he briefly wondered how Yu would look with a much different look in his eyes.

Lu BU shook his head. He did _not_ want to delve into those dark thoughts. He didn't know what it was about the man that made him think that way, but he would continue to resist it. Lu Bu didn't notice Zhou Yu come closer to him, not until a wine bottle dangled in front of his face. He watched as Zhou Yu sat down next to him, not looking him in the eye. After a few minutes, the smaller of the two spoke up.

"You know, two people can talk better when they share a drink together," he said. Lu Bu raised a brow.

"We were fighting not too long ago and now you want to have a drink with me?" Lu Bu questioned. "You are a very strange person. " Lu Bu took a gulp of wine and laid down to look at the night sky.

"You are not the first person to say that," Zhou Yu commented, taking a drink from his own bottle. Lu Bu looked at his companion.

"Who else has said so?" he asked. Zhou Yu smiled and shrugged.

"Sun Ce was the first, the his family, and my wife…" Yu trailed off. He seemed to stare off into space for a few moments before taking a gulp of wine. Feeling the alcohol start to affect him, he laid down as well.

"You had a wife?"

"I thought you heard things on the battlefield," Yu countered with a smirk.

"I hear _some_ things, not everything," Lu Bu retorted. Yu laughed a little. "How old are you? Certainly you cannot be old enough to have a wife."

"I will have you know that I am nearly twenty-eight years old," Zhou Yu answered. Lu Bu gazed in awe and wonder. The man didn't look older than eighteen. "Yes, once upon a time, I did have a wife, for several years." Yu took another swig as soon as he finished.

"'Had'?" Lu Bu wondered.

"I do not wish to talk about it," Zhou Yu stated bluntly, bitterness evident in his voice. Lu Bu didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to start another fight with the man, but he wanted answers. Only these answers could be given by the secretive and mysterious man next to him.

"Tell me," Lu Bu began, effectively getting the other's attention.

"I would prefer not to talk about her," Zhou Yu murmured.

"Not that," Lu Bu snapped. Yu raised his brow this time. "How do you know so much about this territory? Why do you fear the bandits so much?" Lu Bu was staring intently at Yu. Yu looked back and turned away when his eyes met the brown swirls of Lu Bu's.

"I shall tell you," Yu answered. "Someday…" Lu BU growled in frustration. Yu felt groggy and really couldn't bring himself to care all that much about it.

"Why?" Lu Bu growled, although it had not bite to it.

"I do not know you that well. But, I promise to tell you one day," Zhou Yu mumbled. "It still hurts too much…"

/

"Boss!" shouted a man as he stumbled into his lord's tent. The tent was dimly lit, so dimly that he couldn't see his lord's face. The pathetic messenger got on his knees and said, "Sir! I bring news."

"Go away…" his boss mumbled in an annoyed yet bored tone. The boss sat on his bed, which was covered in tiger, bear, and other furs. The scout could tell the man had been drinking by the pungent scent of sake and wine in the air.

"But, boss, the Wei ships went to war last night and-"

"'And' what? Do they want us to help them? It's not like they're our friends or anything," the Boss cut in. "Come back when you bring me something useful."

"Sir, the Wei ships were burnt to ashes in the war. Some of the cargo had drifted to shore among other things," the scout reported, squeaking at the feel of his master's glare. But it changed. He had caught the Boss's attention with the information.

"Burnt to ashes, you say?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the man said, trying to make sure he didn't squeak again.

The Boss shifted on his bed. He chuckled lowly at first, but it soon became maniacal. "Finally! Send a group to collect what's left," he laughed.

"Yes, sir. There was also something else, though…" the scout began. The Boss quirked a brow, from what the scout could tell. "There were survivors, amongst the wreckage." The Boss snorted.

"So? Just kill them and take what they have," he continued to chuckle. _I swear these men are so stupid sometimes…_ he thought. The scout shifted uncomfortably.

"That will be a problem, Boss," the poor scout stated. The Boss's brows furrowed.

"Why?" This was said more as an order than as a question. The scout hesitated to answer him. "Why is that a problem?" The Boss demanded.

"Lu Bu was one of the two survivors," he said lowly. The Boss seemed to freeze. Taking this opportunity, this scout went on. "He left his armor where they washed up. But, he took a pike with him." The Boss visibly relaxed. They all knew that fighting Lu Bu would be impossible with his armor. Hs armor was specially made with the finest and toughest of metals and stones, but no doubt it was heavy. Lu Bu's armor was almost impenetrable. They would have a better chance to beat him without his armor.

"Who was with him?" he queried.

"I don't know. However, it was a beautiful woman. She seemed skilled in combat and have dealt with our kind before. She is carrying a bow, quiver and a dagger," the scout reported. The scout flinched when he could practically fell The Boss smirk.

"Have a team ready for departure. I will let you know when to move out," The Boss ordered. "Now leave, you idiot." The scout scurried out the tent quickly. The Boss got out of his bed, smiling to himself as he got dressed. "This could be quite interesting."

**/**

**SXH: Tada! What do you think?**

**Lu Bu: I did not like being thrown…**

**SXH: Oh! I nearly forgot. Nice ad-live, Zhou Yu!**

**Zhou Yu: Thank you.**

**Lu Bu: I don't think you should be encouraging that.**

**SXH: Sorry, Lu Bu, but think of what the fans will say.**

**Lu Bu: I don't care. My back hurts after that.**

**Zhou Yu: Quit complaining. Did I complain when Diao inflicted injury upon me? Or when you broke my arm?**

**Lu Bu:…**

**Zhou Yu: Let's not forget the head battle injuries I had, as well as nearly busting my skull open on rock.**

**Lu Bu & SXH:...**

**Zhou Yu: Well? Do I complain?**

**SXH: I think we all have something to complain about. And Zhou Yu, you get hurt too much.**

**Zhou Yu: *sighs* But that won't stop you from hurting me again, will it?**

**SXH: Nope!**

**Lu Bu: SXH, what do you have to complain about?**

**SXH: Oh, nothing~! Just being tired and having a lonely St. Valentine's Day. *mumbles to self* And possibly some of my complaining cast and crew…**

**Zhou Yu: Did you say something?**

**SXH: Nope! Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a very nice St. Valentine's Day. Please tell me what you think with a review; don't be shy! I'll take anything that is constructive criticism! Love you all my wonderful readers! HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY!**

_**Bye~! 3**_


	4. Beginnings of Trust

**((SXH: Hello, my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter to this wonderful story! I hope you all like it! Enjoy the surprises I have for you!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I only own this storyline, the twins and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Cursing and violence.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 24: Beginnings of Trust

/

Lu Bu woke up the next morning, his head pounding lightly. He growled lowly in slight pain and look over his surroundings. It was just about the same scene as yesterday, only his companion was still asleep. Also, Zhou Yu was shivering. Ignoring the pain, Lu Bu scanned the area again. He was a little cold himself and wondered why. He knew the reason the moment his eyes met the dying fire.

Lu Bu glared over his companion again, taking note of how violently he was shivering. Shaking his head, he moved to gently nudge the man awake. It took a little while but Zhou Yu finally came around, but not completely. Barely opening his eyes, he mumbled to Lu Bu, "Just five more minutes, Ce..." Lu BU's eyebrow twitched. It seemed that the man was still somewhat asleep.

Giving up for a moment, Lu Bu went about destroying evidence of their presence. He didn't even bother messing with the crate; it was still in the water after all. Eventually finishing most of it, Lu Bu tried again to wake his companion. By this time, Zhou Yu was on his back and, oddly, not bothered by the sun. As Lu Bu kneeled down next to him, he realized why so many people wanted him.

He _was_ beautiful. Everything from his hair to his thin, yet very strong, legs was beautiful. But, that was not what attracted Lu BU to him. Sure, the man was gorgeous, but the air around him was different. It was mysterious, almost dangerous. Lu Bu didn't realize it but he put his hand on the other's shoulder. He took note of how cold the other's skin really was and flinched back when Yu leaned into his touch, mumbling something about the warmth. Breaking out of his stupor, he began to shake the other gently, trying to wake him.

Finally, Zhou Yu stretched and looked around, almost confused. His eyes focused, and Lu Bu could have sworn he saw the briefest amount of sorrow pass through his eyes. Not looking at Lu Bu, Yu went to the crate and began pulling a few medical supplies out. Lu Bu watched in curious silence as Zhou Yu went about gathering come more things, as well as change his headdress. After a while, Yu made a medical sling.

Silently, Yu gathered everything he needed and they moved out.

/

The walk was very quiet and awkward. Only the sounds of the birds, the river flowing, and the crunching of the occasional sticks under their feet could be heard. The tension was thick and they both seemed to avoid each other. Any time they walked at the same pace, one would either speed up or slow down. Yu went out of his way to at least stay five feet away from Lu Bu at all times.

The worst thing about this was the fact that neither of them wanted to say anything. It made the silence run even more deafening and emphasizing that the only noise around was the crunch of leaves under their feet. Wait a moment...

Lu Bu stopped in his tracks. Zhou Yu did not notice this and continued on, until he bumped into Lu Bu. Growling in irritation, Zhou Yu rubbed his forehead and moved passed his companion. Lu Bu, though, stayed in place listening to the surroundings.

"Stop," Lu Bu began. Yu sighed in frustration and turned around. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the warrior.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"Listen," Lu Bu said. Yu waited for him to say more, but only grew more and more annoyed by the silence.

"What do you want? We are wasting time," Zhou Yu bit. After that, Lu Bu drew his pike. Zhou Yu stared at him in confusion then relaxed. "Look, if you want a fight, save it for when we get back to the palace," Yu commented.

"Why do you not shut your mouth and listen," Lu Bu replied, not looking at his guide.

"I am, but you are not saying anything," Yu shot back.

"That is the point," Lu Bu retorted. Yu once again looked upon his with confusion, then anger. But, before he could say anything, Lu Bu went on, "Does it not seem a bit quiet to you?" Zhou Yu's brow furrowed. Why in all the worlds would that man comment on something like that? It seemed completely out of the blue to Zhou Yu. _Maybe it is not..._ The thought crossed his mind without his knowledge, almost as though someone put it there.

Zhou Yu, out of pure curiosity, shut up and listened. Nothing. He didn't hear anything else other than the sound of his own breathing. No birds chirped, not rustling in the trees... Silence in its purest form. Like the calm before a storm. He remembered what this meant almost immediately. Unfortunately, just as Yu drew his dagger, it was too late.

Yu was knocked to the ground by a ferocious beast. To be more specific, an adult tiger, and a female at that. He dropped his dagger when he hit the ground, but instead threw several punches to try and stun her. Even through his efforts, his chest and sides were clawed and bleeding, not too much, but still enough to make him weak. One punch landed just right on the tiger's head that it staggered. Taking this opportunity, he began to crawl into the dagger. Sadly, he didn't reach it. The tigress recovered and latched onto his ankle, dragged him a few meters away.

Zhou Yu tried to suppress a scream but the tearing flesh of his ankle made it difficult. Lu Bu now took action and charged. The tigress saw this and lunged for him. Lu Bu held up his pike to block, but the cheep weapon broke with just one swing from the tigress. Lu Bu tossed the now useless weapon aside and began to fight with his bare hands.

Zhou Yu watched in awe as the other fought one on one with the beast. Lu Bu was doing very well without a weapon. Yu believed that Lu Bu always fought blindly, without any thought. Although, now he could see a change. Lu Bu was taunting her, leading her to do what he wanted. He was making her lunge for him and seemed to be waiting for the right chance to make his move.

The two circled each other for quite a while. It was enough time for Yu to analyze the warrior and the tigress. Finally, his eyes came across the collar on the tiger's neck. Before Yu could say anything about it, the tigress lunged again. This time, Lu Bu moved and swiveled backed and wrapped his arms around its neck. With an iron grip, Lu Bu pulled back, making the tigress stand on her back legs.

Yu's eyes widened as he realized Lu Bu had been in the perfect condition to snap her neck. The thought itself was nauseating. Not wanting to see the death of such a magnificent beast, whether it had attacked him or not, Yu spoke up.

"Lu Bu, she is a pet. She had a collar!" Yu shouted. Hearing this, Lu Bu hastily changed positions of his arms, without letting up of his grip. In this position, Lu Bu felt the collar and continued to tighten his hold until the tigress slowly stopped moving. Yu searched for signs of life in the animal. There were, but they were very faint. She was unconscious.

Not wasting any more time, Yu shouted to Lu Bu, "Leave now. Run!" Lu Bu stepped closer to hm. In response, Yu yelled, "_No!_ You have to leave me here. Go!" Lu Bu frowned and continued to move forward, toward him. While Yu continued to protest and ordered him around, Lu Bu proceeded to pick him up, bridal style at that. "Are you mad?! You need to leave!"

"Now without you," Lu Bu replied, trying to get a better grip wit all of the other's squirming.

"You do not need me!"

"I need my guide."

"What good is a guide that cannot walk?"

"You are still talking, are you not?" Lu Bu shot back. Starting to jog away. "Besides, I would eventually get lost and die without one." Yu frowned despite the compliment.

"If you do not drop me and run, you will die _now_," Yu snapped. "I know that type of collar. It belongs to the-!" Yu was cut off by Lu Bu suddenly ducking down. When he did, there was a loud _thunk_ that came from the tree to Lu Bu's left. They simultaneously turned their gaze to the noise. There was an arrow lodged within the tree. "Bandits..." Yu whispered fearfully.

Yu shifted when he heard a bellow of laughter from their right side. He froze almost completely as memories flowed back to him. In an attempt to hide, he nudged his head into Lu Bu chest. Not noticing this, Lu Bu looked toward the voice.

Among the tree stood a very unmistakable pirate and thief, Gan Ning. Lu Bu merely groaned. He couldn't believe his horrid luck. This idiot frequently stole from Dong Zhuo, but only when Lu Bu wasn't around. Was _this_ really what Zhou Yu was afraid of?

"Drop the girl and you may have your life, if I feel so charitable," Gan Ning ordered, his followers laughing behind him. Lu Bu's eye twitched. He could even sense Yu's annoyance. However, Lu Bu kept silent. "Drop her and we'll let you go." Lu Bu stayed silent, knowing he really did not have to say anything. He watched in amusement as Gan Ning's brow furrowed. "What? Are you deaf? If you don't hand her over, we'll come and take her!"

"Says the coward that always ran away from the sight of me," Lu Bu replied calmly. Gan Ning growled in anger.

"That's different. You were with troops then," he bit.

"And in armor with a weapon in hand," Lu Bu added. "I do not comply with the wishes of the weak." _That explains a lot…_ Zhou Yu thought. _What a stubborn man. If only he would do as they say, he would have a chance to live. However, they are really pissing me off with the girl reference._

Gan Ning snapped, yelling, "Just hand the bitch over!" Yu's patience snapped clean in half. Sensing this, Lu Bu turned and faced their attackers face to face. Now, Yu had a better angle to look at them. Yu began to struggle in his companion's arms with great complaint from his ankle.

"For the last time…" Yu began, breaking free from Lu Bu's iron grip and standing on his injured ankle. He turned to them, not registering who they were, before yelling, "I am not a girl!" At that exact moment, Yu's mind recognized the person in front of him. "Ning?" Gan Ning was staring right back at him with the same amount of shock Yu had.

"Yu?" Ning murmured. Silence reigned the forest yet again. In this time, Gan Ning's face went from shock, to confusion, to sudden rage. The pain in Yu's ankle grew and made his leg buckle. Lu Bu caught him right has he was about to fall. The pirate broke the silence by turning to his team and yelling, "You idiots! Why didn't you tell me Zhou Yu was with him?! He is obviously not a girl you blind bastards!" Then he proceeded to scold and admonish his men. During his rant, Lu Bu moved to gaze down at Zhou Yu.

"You know this buffoon?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you that," Yu retorted. "He was once employed by Wu, but left on his own for a time. I never got to know him that well." Now, why was Lu Bu having a hard time believing that? All of a sudden, Yu winced and saw that Yu's ankle was bleeding pretty bad.

Gently, Lu Bu lowered Yu to sit down. After Ning was done yelling, we walked over to Zhou Yu. Taking quick notice of his wounds, he called over a medic. As the medic began his work, Yu spoke.

"I never thought I would run into you here, Ning," Yu commented, removing his shirt as well to allow the medic to reach those wounds.

"Same here. So why's the uptight bastard so far away from his beloved library?" Ning wondered. Yu didn't comment on the nickname.

"Long story. Right now we need to get to Xia Pi," Yu winced when the alcohol was poured on his gashes. Gan Ning nodded.

"We can provide transport, and a walking stick if you want," Gan Ning offered.

"That would be nice," Yu whispered. He cried out in pain as the medic picked up his foot to wrap it, after wrapping his chest. "How far can you take us?" Yu rasped.

"The city boarder, but no further. Sorry," Ning started. "So how'd this happen?"

"Your pet," Lu Bu stated simply.

"Sorry, Yu. I wanted her to scare you, not injure," Gan Ning explained, then turned to his men. "Make room in the cart!" He turned back to Yu. "When do you need to get to Xia Pi?"

"Any time. Preferably as soon as possible," Lu Bu informed. Yu winced as the medic tightened the bandages on his ankle. Once that was done, the medic stood and turned to Gan Ning.

"He is properly bandaged. To put him on the cart would require a stretcher," he said. They all would have agreed that this would have been better, until Lu Bu piped in. Even then, Zhou Yu felt the stretcher to be a more appealing idea.

"That is not necessary," Lu Bu said. Yu gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in realization.

"No you will not!" Yu protested, as Lu Bu approached him. "Do not come near- Would you stop treating me like I am nothing!" By this time, Yu was yet again. struggling against Lu Bu's cast-iron grip. "Drop me this instant!"

"Keep it up and I will. Right on a root, too," Lu Bu calmly threatened. Yu gave him his best glare.

"You would not dare," Yu replied lowly. Before Lu Bu could answer, not that he was, Gan Ning howled with laughter.

"Never a dull moment with you, right, Zhou Yu?" Ning bellowed. Yu, who was quite frustrated, simply growled and gave up. He reluctantly allowed Lu Bu to carry him to the cart.

The two were led to a road, that must have been a recent addition considering Zhou Yu had no knowledge of it. The cart was small, but it had just enough room for him to sit with his knees bent. Yu was set in that one spot and a blanket thrown over him.

"What is this for?" Yu asked, curiously.

"To hide you," Gan Ning replied cryptically. Yu moved the blanket around enough to wrap it around him and hide his face comfortably. Unbeknownst to him, it looked more like a veil that way.

"Why?" Yu wondered, not looking at Gan Ning.

"First, why don't you tell me about you're with Mr. Muscle Man?" Gan Ning questioned. Zhou Yu seemed to sink down and curl in tighter to himself, almost like trying to disappear. Ning saw this reaction from the corner of his eye. He wondered why, until Zhou Yu answered him.

"I was captured by Dong Zhuo… Little more than a month ago," Yu whispered. Gan Ning's face showed horror and disgust. On top of that, he was furious for some reason. Just as he was about to say something about the pig, Yu spoke again. "He died the day after my arrival. Lu Bu killed him and employed me as a servant's teacher. Then there was an accident and Lu Bu went into a coma for a month. It went all downhill the day he awoke…"

"I'm all ears," Gan Ning stated. Yu nodded but looked to see if Lu Bu was even listening. The man indeed was not as he was at the front of their group with a new, better quality pike and light armor.

"The day he awoke, only four days ago, Diao had gathered her own party to go negotiate an alliance with Wei. Diao Chan despises me yet she invited me along, which you could imagine my surprise. However, no one had any idea that Wu and Shu would attack. Their scouts saw me and sent a rescue team. They rescued me and took me back to Sun Ce…" Yu explained rather sadly, but Ning smiled at him anyway.

"How is the Little Conqueror?" Ning queried. Yu fought back tears.

"Probably conquering my replacement," Yu managed to say without his voice cracking. Ning's expression changed again. Not trusting his voice, he made a noise for Zhou Yu to continue.

"I left that same night. The next morning, Diao Chan Dressed me up in some of her clothing. At the time, I did not know why, but at the negotiations, it became quite obvious. I was her main bargaining piece," Yu went on. "She used my feminine looks to tempt the Wei prince to want me and it worked. So well that even when I told him I was a man, he still wanted me…" Yu's voice finally cracked and he wouldn't say anymore.

"So, Lu Bu comes and sweeps you away before the war started?" Ning asked. He got a shake of Yu's head in response. Yu gathered his wits and pushed forward.

"No, he arrived after Cao Pi and I got separated. He 'swept' me away after I beat the shit out of Sun Ce," Yu smiled at the memory. "It was rather fun. Even though he was trying to kill me, it felt good to knock a few teeth out." Gan Ning laughed wholeheartedly.

"Asshole deserves much more, though I can live with that," Ning started. "Tell me you at least got one hit to the jewels." Yu shook his head again.

"No, I think I still care about him too much to wish him that much harm," Yu sighed heavily. "But, I did ruin his image and disgraced him. Zhuge Liang helped me with that." Gan Ning raised one bushy brows.

"Since when were you two buddy-buddy?" Gan Ning inquired. Yu chuckled a little at his tone.

"He is the one who tipped me off about it," Yu informed. Gan Ning made a noise of understanding.

"You know, that is all well and good, but something's been bugging me," Ning began. Yu heightened his hearing, waiting for the question. "Why did he save you?" Ning indicated to Lu Bu. Yu turned his head to look at the man. He stared at him, almost studying. Ning had noticed after a minute or two that Yu was gazing intently at Lu Bu. Finally, Zhou Yu answered.

"Honestly, I do not know…"

**/**

**SXH: Comments from the peanut gallery please?**

**(Peanut Gallery: Lu Bu, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, and special appearance from Zhang Liao!*none of them look happy about being called the peanut gallery*)**

**Zhang Liao: Well, I am happy you invited me, though I wished you had the last chapter…**

**SXH: *Very sincere* I'm so sorry, but it never crossed my mind.**

**Zhou Yu: I am in pain…**

**SXH: *very blunt* Suck it up. **

**Zhou Yu: *highly offended***

**Lu Bu: *irk mark* Did the pirate really have to get involved?**

**SXH: Get over it, because you'll be rid of him soon.**

**Gan Ning: *annoying Lu Bu by poking his with a stick and acting like it wasn't him***

**Lu Bu: *has grown three more irk marks* How soon?**

**SXH: Not telling~!**

**Zhang Liao: Well, I thought it was really well written, though I do wonder when me and Diao will arrive back into the story.**

**SXH: Stick around and find out because you're not the only one! My lovely readers are no doubt wondering the same thing! So, wonderful readers, tell me what you think by giving me a review. Don't be shy! I'll take an criticism so long as it is constructive. Hope you all like this chapter!**

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
